


Flooded

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [60]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BAMF Rodney McKay, Caves, Concussions, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Prompt Fill, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Rain prompt:Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, comforting one another during an intense rainstormIn which the cave was supposed to have been a safe place to wait out the sudden, torrential downpour. Instead it had turned into a watery death trap.





	Flooded

“Come on, John! Just a little farther!”

Rodney wasn’t a strong swimmer, and it was even harder trying to stay afloat and keep one hand wrapped around John’s collar. He was aiming for the next ledge, which led directly to another even higher up. It was their best chance.

John really was trying, but the initial influx of water into the cave had swept him right into a rocky outcropping and he’d hit his head pretty hard. Blood was still oozing out of the gash in his temple and his eyes were unfocused. 

“Hold on to me!” Rodney tugged at John until the other man grabbed on to his shoulders. He needed both hands to reach for the ledge and pull himself up. It wasn’t easy with John’s weight pulling him down. “Almost…there…”

John lost his grip and slipped under the water.

“Damn it!” Rodney cursed. 

He let go of his tenuous grasp on the ledge and went under himself, arms waving around frantically until he knocked one into John. He pushed them both to the surface, the muscles in his arms and legs burning. They both came up sputtering, but Rodney didn’t have time to be thankful John was still breathing.

“New plan. You go first.”

“Got it,” John said, his words coming too slow for Rodney’s peace of mind.

If he ever wanted to purposefully drown himself, Rodney now knew the best way to do it. Boosting John up to the ledge was no easy feat when there was nothing to brace himself on. Keeping them both alive was a pretty good motivator, though, and once John had himself up on the ledge he was able to provide a little support so that Rodney could get up there with him.

“Never…again…” Rodney gasped. 

The cave was supposed to have been a safe place to wait out the sudden, torrential downpour. Instead it had turned into a watery death trap. He selfishly wished Teyla and Ronon had been with them, because surely they’d be better at the whole water rescue thing, and then immediately felt guilty. What if they were in even more dire straits? Splitting up had been a stupid idea.

“No more splitting up,” Rodney snapped at John. “Didn’t you ever watch Scooby Doo?”

“Water’s rising,” John replied, slurring his words just a little. 

“Of course it is. This stupid galaxy is determined to drown me. Come on. Get up.” 

Getting back to his feet was one of the hardest things Rodney had ever done, he was sure of it. His limbs felt like limp noodles. But they couldn’t stay on the lower ledge. Luckily it was more of a crawl than a climb to get to the next one and Rodney made John go first, giving his skinny ass a push when needed.

Achieving the higher ledge gave them about a meter and a half of clearance from the water and a chance to catch their breaths. Hopefully the rainstorm was over, or nearly so, and the water wouldn’t overtake them. There really wasn’t anywhere else for them to go.

“Why do terrible things always happen to me?” Rodney griped. He pulled John close so they could share what meager body heat they had. “Probably get pneumonia, bronchitis, and the flu all at once from being so cold. And I’m not a doctor, but I’m pretty sure you have a concussion.”

“’m okay,” John mumbled against the side of Rodney’s head. “You okay?”

“No, I’m cold and wet and miserable. Haven’t you been listening? Stay awake, John!”

“’m awake. We’re okay.”

Well, that was patently untrue. But Rodney didn’t bother correcting him. He knew what John would say if his brains hadn’t been scrambled: A rainstorm wasn’t going to be the thing that did them in. And he was probably right. They’d survived much worse than some inclement weather.

At the very least, they were together.

“We’re okay,” Rodney said for John’s benefit. 

John pressed a kiss against Rodney’s jaw, the skin there so numb he almost didn’t feel it. Almost. He tightened his arms around John and kept an eye on the water level. When rescue finally came, the water had stopped rising mere centimeters below their ledge. Another narrow escape.


End file.
